Digimon: Girl Camp Series
by Virga
Summary: 2nd series char “No way, Kari, definitely not. I am not going to dress up as a girl,” replied TK with dignity. “Aw, come on, TK. It won’t be the same without you,” she whined. “NO, NO, NO, NO!” “Well, if you change your mind..." English names
1. Chapter 1

Digimon: Girl Camp Series Digimon: Girl Camp Series

By Virga

Disclaimer: Digimon, the first Harry Potter computer game, Streets of Rage, Zelda, and the Adams Family theme song are the properties of their respective companies, Asian and otherwise. However, I do believe that one of those companies is offering a can of beans to the highest bidder…

Chapter 1: The Offer

School had just broken up for the summer, and there was one particular day soon after, when the only rational action was to sleep, with the lights off, and a Patamon beside said person. Today was that day and TK was doing just that, the strict, rhythmic basketball training he had been subjected to allowing him to snore in sync with his digimon. His D3 was switched off on his desk, but there were more conventional ways of reaching.

TK's mother was in the middle of a Streets of Rage game on her laptop when the phone began to ring. She picked it up, the finger of her left hand bashing the keyboard. "Hello, Takaishi residence," she said brightly.

"_Hello, this is Kari Kamiya speaking. May I please speak to TK?"_

"One moment please," answered Mrs Takaishi. On her laptop, her character died. Again. Her eye twitched. "TK! KARI WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" He woke with a start.

"WHOWHATWHEREWHENWHY?!" screamed TK so fast that you couldn't understand him.

Patamon flipped onto his stomach and stretched his ears, yawning. "TK, Kari's on the phone. She wants to talk to you."

TK jumped out of bed and ran to the phone, catching it before it fell. His mother had wasted no time in going back to her laptop, a glint of bloodlust in her eyes. TK shrugged and wandered away. "Hello, this is TK," he said, rather cordially. He was, after all, lacking rational sleep.

"_Hi, TK! It's Kari. I want to talk to you about Girl Camp."_

"What? Girl Camp? Why would you want to talk to me about Girl Camp? Shouldn't you be talking to GIRLS?!"

"_I know that! But Davis is coming."_

"What the? DAVIS?! What is he thinking, man?"

Mrs Takaishi was engrossed with throwing generic enemies off a lift, but Patamon was listening to the conversation with interest.

"_He wanted to come with me. I couldn't stop him so I'm gonna help him instead. Davis's sister thought he was crazy when he asked for her uniforms. But he got away with it," _Kari said, as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

"What does that have to do with me?" exclaimed TK, doubled over with laughter.

"_Don't you get it, TK? I was wondering if you wanted to come too. Ah… it would be so much fun to dress you up. I have the greatest wig!"_ TK could hear her laughing.

"No way, Kari, definitely not. I am not going to dress up as a girl," replied TK with dignity.

"_Aw, come on, TK. It won't be the same without you,"_ she whined.

"NO, NO, NO, NO!"

"_Well, if you change your mind, call me. Please consider it. I have to go now to organise Davis's things. See ya."_

"Fine then. Bye," TK said stubbornly. He hung up.

XXXXX

Later that day, TK tried to get back into his much-needed sleep, but it eluded him. What didn't elude him, however, was Girl Camp, and he couldn't stop thinking about it. Or, to be more precise, about Davis being a girl. He laughed out loud. He couldn't wait to see it! Oh yeah, he wasn't going. Then he remembered what Kari had said. "It won't be the same without you."

TK turned to his digimon. "What do you think, Patamon? Should I go to Girl Camp?"

Patamon answered with his digital logic. "Hmm… I wanna go, but I'm not sure about you. I don't want to be bored all summer holidays."

"Well, I want to be with the others but I don't want to be a girl!" yelled TK.

TK's mother was sitting in the corner of the kitchen, attacking a chicken repeatedly. She was playing a Zelda game on her son's game boy, and didn't hear TK's declaration of male pride.

"I think you can prove something here."

"Huh?" TK was puzzled by the strange tone in Patamon's voice. "What do you mean?"

"You can show everyone, especially Davis, that you can be a better girl than him! And then you'll beat him once again! you beat him at everything!"

TK slammed a fist into his hand. "I get it! Davis doesn't have any competition! He'll think he is the best! Oh yeah? I'll show him. I'm going to Girl Camp!" TK cried determinedly.

"That's the spirit, TK! Show Davis what you've got!" yelled Patamon, hyped up on enthusiasm.

"I'm calling Kari now!"

XXXXX

TK arrived at Kari's house the next day bringing, as she had instructed, one large, empty bag. Kari was flushed with excitement.

"Oh, TK! I am so glad that you changed your mind!" she exclaimed, flipping through her clothes. The plain wooden closet was deceiving. All the clothes were very much feminine.

"Umm… don't give me clothes that are too girly," said TK. A horrible image of himself in Mimi's pink clothes had popped up in his mind.

"Don't worry, TK! You'll have clothes that are more like Yolei's style: tomboyish type. But I did think that you would look cute in this pink ruffled dress!" Kari said, holding it up.

"No way Kari! I am definitely not going to go that far!" yelled TK, too shocked to be angry. It was at times like these that made him remember exactly what she was…

"Alright, alright, it was only a thought," she said hesitantly. She took out a plain red t-shirt and put it on the pile of clothes she was lending TK. He was also looking for suitable clothes. He pulled out of Kari's drawer a pair of white shorts with an embroidered butterfly on the right leg out.

"Will you need this, Kari?"

"No, I already have all the shorts I need. I have lots of pink ones," she answered.

"Uh-huh… ok then." He considered the pile of clothing, then looked at his watch. He jumped. "Hey! I have to get home soon! Is there anything else I need?" he rushed.

"Er, you only need a night dress. Ah, this is the only one left." She smiled devilishly.

TK, shoving the clothes into his bag, paused to look up. To TK's horror, it was a shade of pastel pink. It was also really small. "How am I supposed to fit into that?" the poor boy cried out.

"It's a new kind of night dress, TK. A stretch nightgown. Ha! One size fits all!" Kari laughed as she imagined TK in it. So cute! Especially in that yellow wig…

"Oh man! I thought the wig was bad enough! Now this!" he hung his head.

"It could be worse, though. Davis has to wear a frilly white and pink short night dress! At least your one is long!" laughed Kari.

There was no other alternative. He begrudgingly took the proffered dress. "So tomorrow I'll collect the wig and girl accessories, right?"

"Right," Kari said, still smiling. She couldn't wait to get to Girl Camp next week. Kari watched TK scrunch the stretch nightgown into his bag.

"Well, see you then," called out TK, as he got on his bike.

"Bye bye!" Kari yelled, waving. 'Now for the wig,' she thought.

XXXXX

"Hey, TK!"

"Oh, hey guys."

"Have you paid for Boy Camp yet?"

"No. Actually…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm… not… going to Boy Camp."

"What? Why not?"

"I'm, uh, going to this different camp, with, uh, some other friends of mine…" That was true.

"So where is it?"

"Um… I forget." Apparently.

"You mean you're not going to be in the basketball game, TK?"

"Hi, coach. Um… sorry."

"You're sorry, huh. And this trip is so important that you can't attend?"

"Uh… yes sir, it is. A once in a lifetime trip," mumbled TK.

"Alright, we only need to replace our best guy."

TK hightailed it home before they could ask more incriminating questions. Just one slip up and he would…

What a nightmare.

XXXXX

AN: Reviews are welcome! Look out for Chapter 2: The Dress Up…


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon: Girl Camp Series Digimon: Girl Camp Series

By Virga

Chapter 2: The Dress Up

TK didn't expect a girl who wasn't Kari to answer to door. She had heavy makeup on and her brown hair was in pigtails. When she saw who he was, she said in a high voice:

"TJ! How are you doin'?"

Then TK looked down at her clothes. They were… Davis'?! He was shocked. He stood there at the front and stared at a girl's head on a boy's body… it didn't look too bad, considering.

"It's TK!" yelled Kari. "So, TK, what do you think of my latest creation?" asked Kari, looking at Davis.

"Wow! He could pass by his mother and she wouldn't recognise him!" exclaimed TK. He was impressed.

"Oi, TS!" yelled Davis in his normal voice. "Look at what I have to take home with me!"

TK looked into the little bag he was carrying. "Jewelery! Makeup! Hair ornaments!" he sputtered in disguist.

"You'll have all those things too. And these sport uniforms that June and I are lending you!" shouted Kari form another room.

"Well, I'm gonna wipe off this makeup and head home," Davis said, taking off his wig.

"Wait, Davis! You've got to see TK all dressed up. You can watch TV while you wait." She grabbed TK and handed him some temporary clothes to wear. A ruffled white blouse, a light blue short skirt and a pair of circular sunglasses.

"Put on the sunglasses afterwards," she said, and closed the door. He just stood there. A few moments later, he could hear Kari and Davis's laughter and the TV.

"Oh, well. I might as well do as she says," TK said to Patamon.

He pulled on the clothes. Then he stuck his head out the door and yelled, "Kari! I'm ready!"

Kari slipped into the room. She muffled her laughter and said, "Patamon, you should join Gatomon and Veemon out there. I think this will all be a big surprise for all of you."

"Alright. See you in a bit, then." Patamon flew out the door, and Kari closed it.

"Now let's get down to business," Kari said, looking at the spread of makeup before her.

XXXXX

"Is it over yet?" It had been twenty minutes since Patamon had left.

"Nearly. I'm experimenting, that's why it's taking so long. It's strange though. Davis looks better with heavy makeup, and you're better with light makeup. Davis looks good with bright colours and you, you with pastel colours. There." She finished applying the pink lipstick and adjusted the wig full of curls on TK's head.

"You're finished? Yay, I can move!" TK yelled happily.

"Now you can put on the sunglasses," said Kari. She packed the pastel makeup in a little bag holding the other necessary girl accessories.

Then TK looked in the mirror. "AHHHH! I'm a freak!" He began to cry.

"Careful, Yolbina, you're going to smudge up your mascara!"

"What?" TK said slowly. "Who… is Yolbina?"

"Oh, yeah. You don't know," Kari said, smiling. "We've decided that your name is Yolbina Inoue. You are Yolei's cousin from France. Davis is Davina Yamaha, a friend from northern Japan."

"YOLBINA! Why Yolbina! How come I've got to be Yolei's cousin?!" TK screamed.

"No, no, no, no! It's more like this!" Kari took on an imitation of a squeaky, high-pitched voice. _"YOLBINA! Why Yolbina! How come I've got to be Yolei's cousin?!"_

"Oh, man. This is going to be one long summer," he sighed.

"No! It's more like this, okay?" She strutted around saying, "_Oh, man. This is going to be one long summer._ Try it **Yolbina**."

"What? I'm not going around swooning like an idiot. It's no big deal anywa-"

"How could you say that Yolbina! Girls always make a fuss over little things!" interrupted Kari impatiently. TK sure didn't know much about the female pyche.

"Okay, okay. But how the hell do I move in these stupid things?" TK burst out, glaring at the shoes he was wearing.

"Like this." Kari made it look so simple. "Practice it while I give the others something to eat." She left. TK stared forlornly after her.

"…Well, I guess I'll have to try…"

XXXXX

"So how's it going, Yolbina? And use your girl voice."

"How's this?" he replied in a high, squeaky voice, walking, albeit awkwardly, around the room. Kari smiled and clapped.

"Perfect! Now we can show the others!" she cried happily. "Oh, and here's your things. Make up and accessories and stuff." TK was handed a bright green handbag.

"Hey! Can you hurry up TJ? I have to go soon!" yelled Davis' disembodied voice.

Kari stepped outside, TK hidden behind the door. "Okay, everyone, I would like you to meet… Yolbina!"

TK stepped out from behind the door, into the living room. Everyone stared at him, making him uncomfortable. The shoes were a bad idea…

"… Is that girl TS?" Davis asked, staring at him.

"Yep!" Kari answered proudly. "Okay, Yolbina, show them you're a real girl!"

"Ummmm… hi. So, what do you think everyone?" TK said softly, in his girly voice.

"You look great!" Patamon told him. "Like a real girl."

Davis snorted loudly, before giving in and just laughed hysterically. It got to the point where he was hitting the floor with his fists and was starting to cry. TK looked on hopelessly. Then a thought came to mind. He pulled a lipstick tube out of his bag and opened it. Then he jumped on top of Davis.

"This is for laughing at me!" he yelled, drawing on Davis' face, then dumping the blonde wig on top of his head. Standing cautiously, he eyed his handiwork and began to laugh. Everyone else saw his work and started laughing too.

Davis was still laughing, until Kari held a mirror in front of him. He stopped laughing and stared at himself. He cleared his throat loudly and went into the bathroom.

Davis stole into the living room as everyone chuckled, handing Kari the wig. "You've won this round, TA. But I'll be back. See ya at Girl Camp, Kari," he said, leaving with Veemon.

TK stood. "I should probably go too, Kari." He cleaned up in the bathroom.

"I'm so glad you're coming," Kari said happily.

"Yeah, see you at camp, then." He had changed, too, and handed back the clothes.

"You did pay, didn't you?"

"Yeah…" Apparently it was for Boy Camp, if anyone asked his mother.

The green handbag looked out of place in the basket of his bike. As he left, a thought came to mind.

_I hope I don't see anyone I know. It would be so embarrassing._ He sighed. _I guess I'll just have to wait for the dreaded day._

XXXXX

I'm sorry if this disappoints, but despite the content, I'm not much of a girly girl. I'm in it for the comedy. I think.

So review! Tell me what you think!

Chapter 3: Mr Fujiyama, coming soon…


End file.
